dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Havelock Log
Havelock Log is a journal written by Farley Havelock in Dishonored. Entry One It has been days since our men were dispatched to stash weapons for Corvo in the old sewer. They have not returned, so I can only hope that they succeeded in getting the packages delivered. Piero spent considerable time and resources making those things. If I could find a way to mass produce them, the Dunwall Navy would secure its place as the dominant force on the globe. But back to Corvo. Can he actually break out of Coldridge Prison and if so, will he make his way here? I personally give him odds of 1 in 5. Entry Two Well, it seems we have invested in the right man in Corvo. Not only did he free Martin from the Office of the High Overseer, but he went into that viper's nest and sorted out Campbell personally. With Corvo in our company I suspect there is no one in the world we cannot touch. We are now committed to this path. There is no turning back. Entry Three Pendleton was willing to go farther than I thought. He served up his own flesh and bone to the cause, and I can see that he is truly loyal to the Empire. Could I have done the same if my brother was still alive today? Probably. Undoubtedly. Many innocents must be sacrificed for the good of Dunwall. Every loyal watchman that falls beneath Corvo's blade is giving his life for the Empire. Entry Four He is returning now with Anton Sokolov over his shoulder. Simply amazing. Not only can Corvo project lethal force, he can do an extraction I didn't think possible. And soon the two greatest minds of the Empire will be here. Together. If I could get these rivals to cooperate they could create weapons and tools of unimaginable power. If I could command both of them-- Well, I'll wait and measure their disposition towards one another before following that line of thought. Entry Five Teague Martin is now High Overseer. He is a clever one and his ideas have taken us very far. Considering where he comes from, he should be very pleased with himself. Now we can be assured that the Overseers will support our claims, whatever they may be. There is only one man standing between us and complete control of the Empire. The Lord Regent will soon find himself staring into that hideous mask of Corvo's, of that I have no doubt. But what happens after that? Entry Six Until we get through all this and hold the coronation, nothing's certain. Dunwall Tower has got its own culture. No telling what could happen if we moved into the place too soon. The next steps must be handled carefully. Things are happening quickly now. I need time to think. Entry Seven We could not have done any of this without Corvo, and for that I will be grateful. But I fear he did not have the vision to see the future we must achieve for Dunwall. We will not achieve our hold on the Empire with a little girl setting policy, and I believe Corvo's loyalty to the Kaldwin woman would have clouded his head. Is she truly his daughter? We will take Dunwall to the pinnacle of strength, but Corvo's role in this cannot ever be recognized. He must be vilified, and when I take the reins of the city – of the Empire – I will be seen as the hero and protector. Location This journal can be found in Farley Havelock's room at the Hound Pits Pub, with a new entry added after each mission. The final entry is on a desk at the top of Burrows Lighthouse during the mission The Light at the End. de:Havelocks Tagebuch ru:Дневник Хэвлока it:Diario di Havelock zh:哈夫洛克的日志（书籍） Category:Dishonored Books